Meet Me At The Final Scene
by barbiekait
Summary: What happens when the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys meet Nancy Drew while vacationing in St. Louis? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, Ally Carter and Her Interactive do.
1. Meeting the Detective

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my other story, chapter four of Shot With Cupid's Arrow will be up soon. Here's another story for you guys; I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 1

Cammie's POV:

"Are we there yet?" Grant whined, growing impatient. Me, Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Grant and Jonas were on vacation in St. Louis on our way to the Royal Palladium Theater. "We'll get there when we get there." said Macey sounding very annoyed. We were pretty much the only people on the bus ride to the theater, except for three other girls around eighteen years old sitting in the row next to where Zach and I were sitting. The first girl had titian blond hair that went down to her shoulders. The second girl had short dark brown hair. And the last girl had long blond hair. The first girl looked kind of familar somehow, but I wasn't sure why.

"We're here, Gallagher Girl." Zach said snapping me out of my thoughts. "You excited?" he asked me as we all got off the bus. "Yep, very excited." I told him. "I can't wait to see what it looks like inside." He smiled at me and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Awww." Said a voice I didn't know. Zach and I turned around and saw that the voice came from the blond girl from the bus. We looked at her and she blushed. "Don't mind her," said the girl with dark brown hair. "She's a hopeless romantic. I'm George by the way, and this is Bess and that's Nancy" she told us motioning to the blond girl then to the other girl. "Hi," I said. "I'm Cammie. And this is my boyfriend Zach and my friends Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant and Jonas." After introducing ourselves we went inside.

When I walked into the theater I felt like I'd stepped back in time. Everything looked exactly like it did back in the 1920s (I think), I just felt so cool I couldn't wait to look around. "So this is the place where Maya was kidnapped?" Bess whispered to Nancy. "Yes Bess, it is. It hasn't changed much." Nancy said. "Kidnapped?" Liz whispered to me her eyes wide. I only shrugged.

When we finally made it backstage Grant was already saying that he's hungry. "Then let's eat, they have snacks in the lobby." said Bex then she grabbed Grant's arm and stared towered the lobby. Macey, Liz, Jonas, Bess, and George followed them. "Are you hungry, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked me. "No I'm going to check out the dressing rooms." I said then walked into the dressing room.


	2. Kidnapped

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's chapter two. I hope you like it. Please review.**

Chapter 2

Nancy's POV:

Zach and I started walking toward the lobby but stopped when we heard a piercing scream. "That's Cammie!" Zach told me. "HELP, ZACH!" Cammie screamed through the door. Zach ran inside the dressing room and I followed, but when we got there Cammie was already gone. "Cammie! Where are you?" Zach yelled but was met in silence.

Then the phone on the table started ringing and I answered it. "Hello?" I said adjusting the phone so Zach could also hear the caller. "Do what I ask and she won't be hurt." said a very deep voice. "Who is this?" Zach asked taking the phone out of my hand and his anger growing. "Hello? Hello?" He asked then slammed the phone down and clenched his fits. "Not again." I mumbled under my breath. Zach somehow heard what I said but seemed to shrug it off.

"What's going on?" We turned around and saw the others walking toward us. "Well, aren't you going to answer my question?" Bex asked us growing impatient. "Where's Cammie?" Liz asked. "She…she's been kidnapped." Zach told them. Everyone looked shocked. "What do you mean she was kidnapped?" asked Macey. "He means Cammie walked inside the dressing room, screamed and when we got here she was gone. It's like she just disappeared, and then we got a threatening phone call from the kidnapper." I said. "She could she have disappeared? Some sort of secret passageway?" Grant asked.

My head shot up. "That's it!" I said remembering what happened the last time I was at the Royal Palladium Theater. Then I walked to the other side of the room to a picture of a man laughing. I moved the picture aside to reveal a lever. I pulled it then there was a loud creaking sound. "What was that?" asked George. I walked to the clothes rack on the other side of the room then I pulled the clothes out of the way revealing a hidden passage and I said "That is where the kidnapper took Cammie."


	3. Meeting Simone and Sgt Ramsey

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update this story sooner I've been so busy. Well here's chapter three at last! I hope you like it. I added more characters from Nancy Drew: The Final Scene. Please review.**

Chapter 3

Nancy's POV:

Everything looked exactly the same since the last time I was inside the passageway; talk about déjà vu. It was as dirty and dimly lit as last time and on the right wall, you can still see the words 'The Snake was here' written in spray paint.

"Where exactly does this passage lead to?" asked Bex.

"The woman's dressing room." I said.

"And how do you know that" Macey asked me.

Before I could answer, Grant spoke up. "Wait a minute…you're Nancy Drew; I've heard of you. You're that amateur detective. You solved a kidnapping here." he looked like he had one of those light bulb moments.

"It's just sort of a hobby with me." I said modestly.

"With all those cases you solved it seems like a little more a hobby." said Jonas.

"I guess." was all I said.

We made it to the end of the passage and I pulled the handle that connected to the wardrobe in the woman's dressing room. We stepped out of the wardrobe and I heard a familiar voice say "Can't you see I'm on the phone?"

It was Simone Muller, Brady Armstrong's agent. She looked mad then she saw me."Well, if it isn't Nancy Drew."

"Our friends' been kidnapped!" Bex yelled.

"Look sweetie, I don't want to hear it. My star has a show in three days." Simone said coldly.

"Can we borrow your phone?" asked Liz as Simone glared at her.

"Uh no. This is a business call. If you need a phone so bad use the outside line in the ticket booth in the lobby." Simone said then went back to her call.

When we made it to the lobby, I offered to call the police. I walked inside the ticket booth and dialed 911.

"St. Louis police department." said the obviously overworked voice from the phone.

"Missing persons unit, please." I said then I was placed on hold what seemed like eternity. I was ready to pull my hair out of my head if I had to hear that lousy version of The Girl from Impanema hold music one more time. Finely a live voice was on the other end.

"Missing persons, this is Sgt. Mac Ramsey."

"Sgt. Ramsey, this is Nancy Drew. I'm calling to report a kidnapping that is no longer in progress." I said

"Again?" Sgt. Ramsey asked with a sigh.

"Yes, again. You see the girl who was kidnapped is Cammie Morgan. She has dirty blonde hair, Hazel eyes, and is maybe around 5, 4 or 5, 5." I explained.

"Is she a friend of yours?" asked Sgt. Ramsey.

"More like an acquaintance. We met today at the Royal Palladium Theater. She walked into the men's dressing room and she screamed and when we went inside she was gone." I told him.

"What do you mean, we?"

"Me and Zach, Cammie's boyfriend."

"What business did she have entering the dressing room?"

"Just to look around; this place is a historic landmark."

"Was there any sign of struggle in the dressing room?"

I closed my eyes, trying to remember the dressing room then. I remembered there were scuff marks on the floor that proved the Cammie fought the kidnapper then was dragged off.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay Ms. Drew, we'll send some detectives there right away. This better not be a hoax."

"Of course not, just get here. Bye." Then I hung up and left the ticket booth.


	4. The Magician's Room

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I just want to apologize in advance for the cliffhanger, but don't worry there will be other chapters; I'm gonna try to write more over Labor day weekend. Please review!**

Chapter 4

Cammie's POV:

I woke up to find my hands and feet were tied. I was lying on a couch in a small room that had a chest and a guillotine; weird. The walls were covered in old theater posters. I struggled to loosen the ropes the bound my hands and feet but I felt so week. My throat felt like it was full of sand so I couldn't scream for help.

It felt like I laid there for hours until the door opened and my kidnapper walked in.

Nancy's POV:

The next day Bess, George, and I met Zach, Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, and Jonas back at the theater and continued our search for Cammie; so far no luck. We found a letter that read: _Your friend's time is running out. Do what I say you'll never see her again!_

"Ugh, I hate this!" Bex yelled.

"Yeah, me too." Liz said.

Zach almost hadn't said a word since we got the phone call, I don't blame him. He sat down in a chair put his face in his hands.

We decided split up, Bex was with Grant, Liz was with Jonas, Bess was with George, and Macey went with Zach and me. I lead them to the projector room and I started working the controls like last the time I was her. I made two magician's cages appear on the stage, then I opened the trapdoors.

A minute later me, Zach and Macey were on the stage going down the trapdoors. The peephole from last time was still there and Zach looked through it.

"It's her! It's Cammie!" He said. Macey looked through the hole then I looked. And then the doors closed. Not again!

Macey started banging on the trapdoors but nothing happened. I showed Zach and Macey the other trapdoor on the floor that would lead us to a tunnel that goes to the room Cammie is in. But when we got there no one was there! Again! And Zach said what I think is a cuss word in Farsi. We met up with everyone else and told what we found (or did not find).

"Crap." Grant said.

"Sorry guys. " I said.

"It's alright." Bex said, sounding like it wasn't alright at all, not that I blame her.

"We'll look tomorrow." I told them. They nodded. Then we left the theater.


End file.
